


Into the Wild

by Coallaii



Series: Warriors Rewrite [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Blood, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Kittypets (Warriors), M/M, Mild Gore, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), Training, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coallaii/pseuds/Coallaii
Summary: A flash of amber light shot across the dark navy sky. The fur upon Spottedleaf's spine rose up in shock. The dappled she-cat found herself within a clearing, fire blazing up around her. The forest seemed untouched by the scorching hot flames, it seemed to heal at the touch of the flames, new life springing from the hot tendrils of energy. She stepped into the flames and she felt herself feeling light, almost weightless, flowers sprouting at her paws and the heat almost seemed gentle against her frame, despite hot. A silver-gray tom appeared beside her which she soon identified as her former mentor, Featherwhisker, his frame engulfed in the flames and starlight speckling his coat, "Fire alone will save our clan, Spottedleaf.”Updates every Wednesday and Saturday, official Tumblr blog to ask questions and see some extra content here (warrior-cats-rewrite.tumblr.com)





	1. Prologue

A silver-blue she-cat sat on top of a sleek, slate stone, facing up towards the glittering navy sky above her, that was reflecting in her luminous blue eyes. The camp was silent except for the snores of the warriors and the soft mewling of kittens, writhing at their mother's belly for warmth in this cold night. The large brambles surrounding the camp and the tall ravine walls loomed up above, surrounding and entrapping the cats within its protection. A small cave lay in a corner of camp, surrounded by bushes and undergrowth, and emerging from it was a dappled, tortoiseshell she-cat. Her sweet scent wafted over the the silver-blue she-cat and she averted her gaze to the lithe feline who approached with soundless paw-steps. 

"Hello Spottedleaf, I hope you are stocked up on herbs, there is a battle in nine days at Sunningrocks," the leader nodded toward her medicine cat and comrade.

Spottedleaf took a spot beside Bluestar, "Hello Bluestar, and yes, I am well stocked up. I am worried for young, frail cats like Mousefur and Ravenpaw who are joining in on the fight," Spottedleaf murmured, wrapping her sleek tail around her small paws and frame.

"We need as many warriors to fight in this battle, Spottedleaf, we have to win this," Bluestar's eyes narrowed slightly, "although I do understand your concern Spottedleaf."

"I do understand the need for the warriors, I just worry never the less, we can't risk loosing more lives," the she-cat sighed, she turned her head towards Bluestar, who was now staring up at the sky, "are you asking StarClan for answers."

"Yes, I am. Has StarClan spoken to you Spottedleaf?"

"Not for some moons," the dappled she-cat responded sadly, she turned her attention towards the dark blue sky above.

Suddenly, a flash of amber light shot across the dark navy sky. The fur upon Spottedleaf's spine rose up in shock. The dappled she-cat found herself within a clearing, fire blazing up around her. The forest seemed untouched by the scorching hot flames, it seemed to heal at the touch of the flames, new life springing from the hot tendrils of energy. She stepped into the flames and she felt herself feeling light, almost weightless, flowers sprouting at her paws and the heat almost seemed gentle against her frame, despite hot. A silver-gray tom appeared beside her which she soon identified as her former mentor, Featherwhisker, his frame engulfed in the flames and starlight speckling his coat, "Fire alone will save our clan, Spottedleaf."

Spottedleaf wanted to reach out towards him, however, when she blinked, the world had disapeared. She was left beside a concerned Bluestar and standing up, with herself trembling and her fur raised in alarm. Bluestar repeated, "Spottedleaf, are you alright?" her blue eyes twinkled with concern.

"I'm fine Bluestar," the dappled she-cat nodded, "I just received a message from StarClan," she averted her gaze once more towards the sky, but the shooting star was gone, and she then looked at her paws, "Fire alone will save the clan."

Bluestar's clear blue eyes widening with shock, "Fire?" she echoed, "But fire is feared by all of the clans, what do you mean? How can it save us?"

Spottedleaf shook her head, "I do not know, but StarClan chose this message to share with me, only time will tell what it truly means."

The silver-blue she-cat nodded slightly, "I shall not doubt StarClan or you. You have never been proven wrong before. If StarClan has spoken, then it must be true. Fire alone will save our clan."

The two she-cats stayed on the stone, basking in the moonlight. Their coats engulfed in the silver light. StarClan's power and love came down on them from the skies above. The two huddled close together as the cold winds brushed past them. They sat in vigil towards the moon. Their breathing could be faintly seen within small white puffs. Neither of the two she-cats knew what would come next, nor what this prophecy meant, but a new hope filled Bluestar that better days would come to ThunderClan.

* * *

Silver light from the half-moon shining above the sleeping forest illuminated the sleek granite stones that protruded from the rushing water. Foam bubbled up onto the stones, clashing and roaring with its might. The babbling of the rushing water was the only thing that broke the dead silence, alongside the distant snores of prey nestled within their nests, protected from the fearsome creatures of the night. Darkness cut through the shadows of the trees, covering the quivering shapes of felines sheltered within them. Their eyes glittered with fury like gemstones illuminated by a roaring fire that was their souls. A dark shape emerged onto the stones, his dark ginger coat appearing almost like a pale brown in the silver moonlight that swept over his shoulders, his amber eyes glittering with fury as his tail kinked forward as warriors began to swarm onto the ThunderClan shore like bees to a pollen-rich flower. A soft snarl emerged from the darkness and a dark brown and black tabby tom kinked his tail forward and felines began to rush out of the shadows.

With haste, the dark brown tabby tom clambered up onto the stones, almost falling with his large paws, he pinned down the dark ginger tom that stood on top of the stones. The two went spiraling down, kicking and screeching, claws flying to hit each other. They tumbled into the rushing water beneath. The large brute, Tigerclaw, sputtered and hissed as his large head emerged from the water, flicking up some debris at the bottom of the river. The dark ginger tabby tom, Oakheart, much more sleek and nimble than his opponent, leaped forward and raced his claws on his muzzle. The dark brown tabby tom shrieked and pinned down the dark ginger tabby tom. Blood rushed to his ears, roaring like the brook and the yowls of the cats nearby. Tigerclaw spat, "Oakheart! How dare you and your warriors hunt on ThunderClan's hunting grounds."

"After tonight, this will just be another RiverClan hunting ground," he smirked, snarling at the large foe above him.

Tigerclaw smacked Oakheart, knocking the wind out of the dark ginger tabby tom, claws racing over his cheek. Dawn's gray light began to emerge of the horizon, illuminating the two as they tumbled within the rapids. Oakheart slipped out of the way through the currents and leaped onto the smooth stones, claws unsheathed and ready to leap out at Tigerclaw who was now below him, still stuck in the water, when a distinctive loud yowl was heard. The dark ginger tabby averted his gaze momentarily, spotting a silver-blue tom, wrestling furiously with the small dark red tabby tom as blood flowed down from a deep shoulder wound. The dark ginger tabby spun away, tail tucked between his legs and he bolted towards the silver-blue tom, "No ThunderClan cat shall harm him," he yowled.

Tigerclaw was left panting, gasping for air has he stood within the water, his thick coat clinging to his large body. He clambered forward onto the stones and he snarled, "Run like the coward you are!" and Tigerclaw dashed forward towards the small dark red tabby tom, Redtail, who was knocked off the silver-blue tom.

Tigerclaw stood behind Redtail. He leaped in when Oakheart was pinned to the side, and bit down harshly on the dark ginger tabby tom's scruff, shaking him around roughly. The silver-blue tom watched in horror before scurrying off as Oakheart yelled, "Leave, Stonefur!"

"Tigerclaw, there are too many RiverClan warriors, we must retreat," Redtail urged Tigerclaw.

"Never!" Tigerclaw screeched, pinning Oakheart down, "ThunderClan shall never surrender."

"We honor your courage, but we cannot loose any more warriors."

A loud screech could be heard and Tigerclaw spotted Mousefur, the lithe brown tabby she-cat pinned beneath a black tom, his teal eyes glittering with triumph as he raced his claws over her chest, which caused another screech. Tigerclaw yowled and bolted forward towards the she-cat. Meanwhile, Oakheart dashed towards the shaded cliff-side, blood seeping from his large wounds across his sides and muzzle, yet, grinning as havoc ensued. Stones began to rumble and Oakheart looked up, his eyes widening with fear as the stones began to collapse, he darted as fast as he could, but the unstable stones came crashing down upon the dark ginger tabby tom. Redtail's eyes widened at the sight, blood seeping from between the sharpened stones and tufts of dark ginger fur caught on the sides. He could hear faint moans of pain before they were silenced with a harsh breath of air. He could hear the bones cracking. Redtail couldn't look at the horrific sight anymore. Redtail screeched, "ThunderClan, retreat!"

The RiverClan warriors leaped off of their opponents and towards the fallen stones and furiously began digging for their fallen deputy. The ThunderClan warriors leaped into the underbrush, blood staining their once neat coats. Redtail snarled once last times at the warriors before turning towards the bushes and scurrying through the underbrush, only leaving behind scraps of his fluffy tail fur on the thorns and battlefield. Redtail, after taking a few paces, was alarmed as a bulky shape pinned him down, dark amber eyes glistening in the morning light. Redtail was too exhausted and filled with shock to even let out a single sound as the dark brown tabby tom bit roughly into his neck. Redtail could barely even feel the blood flowing out of his neck and the tightness of his throat. Once reality hit him, pain seized him and he writhed on the ground, coughing and sputtering up blood. He looked up at Tigerclaw who had an emotionless expression, watching the deputy die. He gasped, reaching out towards him, yet, he soon collapsed to the ground, limp. He didn't even scream.


	2. Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

**Leader -** Bluestar - silver-blue she-cat with clear blue eyes

 **Deputy -** Redtail - dark red tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **Medicine Cat -** Spottedleaf - dark brown tortoiseshell she-cat with dappled dark gray and red fur and yellow eyes

**Warriors -**

Lionheart - large golden-ginger tabby tom with fluffy fur  
Tigerclaw - large dark brown and black tabby tom with amber eyes  
Whitestorm - white tom with gray ears and tail-tip with yellow eyes  
Darkstripe - dark gray tabby tom with murky yellow eyes  
Longtail - pale brown tabby tom with jet dark stripes and green eyes  
Runningwind - swift light brown tabby tom with green eyes  
Willowpelt - dark brown and gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Mousefur- small brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes  
Mossblossom - silver-blue tabby she-cat with clear blue eyes

**Apprentices -**

Graypaw - fluffy gray tom with a darker stripe down his back and yellow eyes (mentor - Lionheart)  
Ravenpaw - lithe black and white tom with green eyes (mentor - Tigerclaw)  
Sandpaw - pale golden tabby she-cat with green eyes (mentor - Whitestorm)  
Dustpaw - dark brown tabby tom with tan undercoat and amber eyes (mentor - Redtail)

**Queens -**

Frostfur - white she-cat with blue eyes  
Brindleface - gray tabby she-cat with teal eyes  
Goldenflower - golden tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Speckletail - golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
Mistyfish - silver-blue she-cat with clear blue eyes

**Kits -**

Pikekit - black tom with clear blue eyes (mother - Mistyfish)  
Primrosekit - cream and silver-blue she-cat with clear blue eyes (mother - Mistyfish)  
Perchkit - silver-blue tom with clear blue eyes (mother - Mistyfish)

**Elders -**

Halftail - large dark brown tabby tom with half of his tail  
Smallear - gray tom with small ears and green eyes  
Patchpelt - small black and white tom with golden eyes  
One-eye - pale-gray she-cat that is blind and deaf  
Dappletail - dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes  
Rosetail - brown tabby she-cat with ginger spots on her face, side, and tail with green eyes  
Thrushpelt - sandy tabby tom with a white flash on his chest and green eyes

**RiverClan**

**Leader -** Crookedstar - light brown and white tabby with a crooked jaw and green eyes

 **Deputy -** Oakheart - dark ginger tabby tom with ginger and tan undercoat with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat -** Mudfur - dark brown tabby tom with tan undercoat and yellow eyes

 **Warriors -**  
  
Leopardfur - tan and white tabby she-cat with dark brown stripes and green eyes  
Blackclaw - black tom with blue eyes and silver undercoat  
Stonefur - silver-blue tom with clear blue eyes  
Loudbelly - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Whiteclaw - black tom with white paws and blue eyes  
Silverstream - silver tabby she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes  
Lilystem - pale gray tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Sedgecreek - light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Loudbelly - plump brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Reedtail - brown tabby tom with a straight, dark tail and green eyes  
Petaldust - dark gray tortoiseshell with swirling patches of light brown tabby along her body and amber eyes  
Voleclaw - light brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Beetlenose - dark gray tom with amber eyes  
Sunfish - brown tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Vixenpounce - dark gray tom with amber eyes  
Grasswhisker - brown tabby tom with green eyes  
Frogleap - mottled silver-gray tabby tom with green eyes  
Owlfur - mottled brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes  
Softwing - soft and fluffy white she-cat with light brown patches  
Dawnbright - light brown and white tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes  
Mallowtail - mottled brown and light brown tortoiseshell she-cat with a white undercoat and green eyes  
Whitefang - white she-cat with warm fawn tabby tail and head with blue eyes  
Graypool - dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes  
Blackclaw - smoky black tom with blue eyes  
Skyheart - pale brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices -**

Shadepaw - black tom with blue eyes (mentor - Stonefur)  
Silverpaw - silver tabby tom with blue eyes (mentor - Loudbelly)

**Elders -**

Ottersplash - white she-cat with brown tabby patches and amber eyes  
Timberfur - light brown tabby tom with green eyes  
Cedarpelt - brown tabby tom with tan underbelly and green eyes  
Lakeshine - mottled gray and silver she-cat with a white undercoat and darker gray patches and green-blue eyes  
Echomist - dark gray chimera cat with the other half of her face and patches of her body being light brown and white underbelly, with blue eyes  
Fallowtail - tortoiseshell she-cat with dark gray and light brown tabby patches and white undercoat and blue eyes

**ShadowClan**

**Leader -** Brokenstar - scraggly and fluffy, dark brown and gray tabby tom with amber eyes, a bent tail, and a flattened face

 **Deputy -** Blackfoot - white tom with jet black paws and yellow eyes

 **Medicine Cat -** Yellowfang - scraggly and fluffy, dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes, crooked and yellowed teeth, and a flattened face

**Warriors -**

Stumpytail - tan tabby tom with dark ginger stripes and green eyes  
Wetfoot - gray tabby tom with blue eyes  
Littlecloud - small brown tabby tom with white spots and blue eyes  
Russetfur - dark ginger she-cat with yellow eyes  
Cinderfur - dark gray tom with amber eyes  
Nightpelt - black tom with yellow eyes  
Boulder - big dark gray tom with yellow eyes  
Clawface - scrawny dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Brackenfoot - dark brown and dark gray tabby tom with light underbelly and dark paws with green eyes  
Frogtail - muddy dark brown tom with warm green eyes  
Deerfoot - light brown tabby tom with warm green eyes  
Rowanberry - dark brown she-cat with tan-cream patches and yellow eyes  
Nutwhisker - dark brown tom with yellow eyes  
Scorchwind - warm brown-amber tabby tom with light tan underbelly and green eyes  
Tangleburr - light warm gray she-cat with brown tabby patches and amber eyes  
Wolfstep - gray and white tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices -**

Runningnose - small warm gray and white tom with green eyes and a constantly running nose (mentor - Yellowfang)  
Whitepaw - black tom with white chest and paws and green eyes (mentor - Newtspeckle)  
Littlepaw - very small brown tabby tom with bright blue eyes (mentor - Clawface)  
Wetpaw - warm gray mottled tabby tom with dull and pale green-blue eyes (mentor - Boulder)  
Brownpaw - brown tom with amber eyes (mentor - Stumpytail)

**Queens -**

Darkflower - dark gray she-cat with blue eyes  
Dawncloud - cream tabby she-cat with blue eyes   
Tallpoppy - black and white she-cat with amber eyes  
Brightflower - light tortoiseshell she-cat with a tan-cream underbelly with yellow eyes and a flat face  
Newtspeck - warm gray tabby she-cat with muddy dark brown stripes and yellow eyes

**Kits -**

Rowankit - warm brown-amber tabby tom with a light tan underbelly and blue eyes (mother - Darkflower)  
Cedarkit - dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes (mother - Darkflower)  
Oakkit - dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes (mother - Dawncloud)  
Marigoldkit - small tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (mother - Brightflower)  
Mintkit - small dark gray tom with green eyes (mother - Brightflower)

 **Elder -  
** Ashfur - gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
Featherstorm - dark brown and silver tortoiseshell she-cat with a white underbelly and one blue eye and one amber eye  
Archeye - gray tabby tom with a tan-tinted underbelly and one amber eye  
Hollyflower - dark gray tabby she-cat with swirling stripes and a dark face with white undercoat and green eyes  
Poolcloud - gray and white she-cat with blue eyes


	3. Chapter 1

The walls arched up high, plastered with white, chipping paint on its sturdy surface. Wooden platforms with marble counter-tops lined the walls, the same marble upon the cold floor. Rusty could here the soft rain entering the house through the flimsy kitty-flap, the water soaking into the mat in front of it that was stained with mud and remains of grass and pollen from the times that the lazy tom did leave his humble abode. The kitchen was dark, smelling of soap and lavender from a small machine in the corner that blew out puffs of colored steam from the living room. He could here the flick of a light-switch and the florescent, artificial lights flickering on, shining out the natural, silver light of the moon.

Rusty yawned, pushing himself out of his nest and his claws scraped the smooth ground. He maneuvered himself out of the soft bed, his only comfort in this dry and dead house, cold and unwelcoming for anycat. He noticed his owner coming out from the pantry with a scoop full of the tasteless kibble that they forced him to eat. Rusty nudged his owners leg as the kibble was slipped into the bowl. He winced at the smell, it was not appealing. He longed for the taste of blood, warm, flesh of a mouse. He had never had one, but as of recent, he had been having dreams of the forest. He had just woken up from a pleasant dream of arching tall trees that stretched up to the stars. Full canopies with small fruits and flowers blossoming within its leafy shelter. Large ferns to hide and play in and the soft babbling of a brook. A mouse was chewing on an acorn, just asking to be caught as it stood in clear sight in the slender beam that had pushed its way through the leaves. He longed for that peace, he longed for that freedom. He wanted to see the world. He was held captive in this home by his owners, and he didn't want to break their hearts. He had food and friends, wasn't that all that mattered? Rusty winced as he swallowed a mouthful of the dry kibble. He turned towards the kitty-flap, he could see the rain dying down and the patter on the window overlooking the kitchen was growing quiet. He heaved a sigh and trotted towards it after a few pats on the head and the fluorescent light went dark once more. Rusty nudged his way out of the kitty-flap and into the cool summer air. The gravel path before him pricked at his soft pawpads and he leaped up onto the fence.

His gaze couldn't help but fix on the forest ahead. The trees were tall, not enough to reach up to the clouds and the stars, but enough to be frightening. What would it be like to climb one of them? His chest tightened. He could spot a blackbird settling down to sleep, after taking a final worm from the soil. The rain must be a good time for birds with the bounty of worms. He could hear the distant squawks of their young. Nettles were across the soil and sinking into the sticky ground. He winced at the thought of it. Leaves also dappled the ground and large bushes enclosed the forest in its own world. He could see the tall shadows that hid almost everything from sight. The forest was unknown. He blinked in surprise as a ripple danced through the shadows. Rusty held a paw forward, curiosity piping him up. However, his thoughts were interrupted, and he averted his gaze to the small, black and white tom that settled down beside him.

"Howdy Rusty!" Smudge purred, nudging his friend's shoulder slightly, almost nudging him off the fence in which he had to grip his claws hard into the soft wood, "Oh, sorry," he grinned.

Rusty knew he wasn't sorry and he huffed, drawing his tongue over his paw, "Hey Smudge, what are you doing out so late? You always whine about being up late most nights."

"The rain was dying down and I hadn't had a breather all day. I really needed it," he huffed, scratching a paw at his green collar with the tiny gold bell that chimed with each hit.

Rusty noted the collar tight around his neck at the sight. He winced, one day, he would want to be free from it. The lime green colored collar with the golden bell so familiar to him now was suffocating. He wondered when it would be taken off. He was a good cat who never ran away, really, there was no need. It prevented breathing a deep breath and truly enjoying the night. It also scared away anything that passed by, such as bugs he loved to chase in the garden during the morning.

"I just wanted to see the forest," he responded, nodding off as he gazed into the darkness.

"Y'know Rusty, it is dangerous out there," Smudge leaped up and turned towards Rusty, crouching on the fence on all fours, he eventually raised a paw and unsheathed his claws for emphasis, "dangerous cats that will eat you alive and sharpen their claws on your bones. They love young kitties like us, vulnerable. Sometimes, I can hear yowls and meows from the forest! It's a scary scary world out there Rusty. Just know your place," he chided softly, "but Henry caught a robin once in there, ya here?"

"A robin?" Rusty purred, "Henry is too busy complaining about them interrupting his morning daze, he is too lazy and fat to even leave his windowsill most days," Rusty nudged Smudge slightly with his paw.

"It's true! The trees were so tall, he told me! And it was before his trip to the vet, he was less lazy as he is now, some cats told me."

"I'm just going to take a look, okay?" Rusty glanced towards the forest, he crouched, preparing to leap down, but teeth snagged at his scruff and he yowled, dangling from the fence and he was hoisted back up onto it.

"Hol' up, didn't I just say you could be killed in there! Scary cats! Big! You will be food!"

"It's only gonna be for a minute," Rusty whined, batting away his bi-colored friend.

Smudge huffed, turning away and padding towards his two-leg den, "It's late anyways, just don't say I didn't warn you if you end up being food for those savages," he hissed softly.

And with that, Rusty was alone. Smudge's scent lingered a little bit longer on the fence and he drunk in the last of his friend's scent. He turned towards the forest. Those trees, the life, the shadows, they were calling him. Rusty didn't know why, but they where. The idea of the unknown and the danger enticed him. He took a moment, glancing back at his home. Maybe just one taste of the forest life and he could leave, to go home to his family. He assured himself with that thought, perhaps the idea of running away and being free to the forest and its strange beauty would go away once his thirst for it was quenched. Rusty lingered on the fence, crouching, and bounded down onto the ground and darted into the forest. He slowed down as he saw the beginning of the shrubs and trees. He then entered more quietly as his ears twitched, looking out for any sound.

Rusty spotted a small mouse between two fern fronds and a tree root which held the two pieces of vegetation in place. It was like his dream. The soft chirp of settling down birds like the blackbird he had spotted earlier, the small sound of the mouse's squeaks as they were more intent on their distraction rather than their surroundings. Fireflies lit up the clearing, he had to keep his gaze focused on the small, furry creature to keep himself from leaping up into the air to try to catch them. His hackles raised slightly, he could practically taste the mouse already, with its warm, delicate skin, and fat body, ripe for eating. He grinned slightly, determination flickering in his deep, bright green eyes. With a single leap, he pinned down the mouse, the mouse let out horrified squeaks and squirmed under him, but it was firmly trapped. Suddenly, a sound came from nearby. Rusty tried his best to keep the mouse pinned, but his attention turned to the noise that sounded. He noticed the mouse had squirmed out of his grasp and he silently cursed. Now more focused on the sound, he saw a dark shape squirming within the bush. The idea of something watching him seized his heart in fear, but he put on a fearless stance. He could not show fear. Crouching, he began to walk slowly towards the bush.

Without a moment to waste, a gray shape came barreling out of the bush and Rusty squeaked as he was pinned down. Teeth roughly sunk into his scruff and he was pushed to the ground. He could hear heavy panting from his opponent, who was not much bigger than him, but sure heavier and more bulk. All he could see was the gray fluff filling his vision as he was pinned down. He could hear a low snarl coming from the cat - nay, the creature - that was on top of him. Rusty squirmed under his grasp and the fiend only gripped harder, almost causing blood to swell up at his delicate skin. Rusty knew a trick that always worked on Smudge when they were playing, and Smudge would get rough, play dead. Rusty went limp and his breathing he forced to slow to delicate, careful rises that were hard to spot in the darkness. The gray creature seemed to fall for it, and it let go. Quickly, Rusty rolled onto his back and he kicked at the creature at its lower belly, which caused the creature to yowl in surprise and was flung back onto the ground. Rusty leaped forward and gripped the gray thing's tail and tugged on it harshly. The gray cat spun around and batted at his face. He could feel his face growing hot as blood flowed to the sight of impact and something sticky and warm began to drip down. It stung, but the adrenaline was taking over. The gray creature's luminous yellow eyes were wide with surprise at the sight of the blood. Rusty let out a low growl and leaped forward again and pinned down the gray creature, but he was quickly pinned down once more when the gray creature kicked out a foot after he was clawed on the shoulder and nipped on the hind-leg quickly when he was first climbing onto the tom to pin him down. He was on his back, and the gray creature sunk his claws into his leg in return for the wound he had caused, deep and on his upper thigh. He yowled, but his yowls only became louder as the creature gripped onto some flesh on his back, its teeth scraping up against his spine. The gray creature shook him around, snarling and spitting as he tore at his skin. He kicked at the tom once again, also swiping a claw at his muzzle, which caused the tom to let go, and Rusty went dashing towards his owner's home. He broke through the underbrush, tears swelling up in his eyes as pain stung at him. He could hear panting as the creature chased after him, claws clicking on the ground and the small splashes at they hit the soggy puddles, which they didn't seem to mind which baffled Rusty.

But Rusty wasn't a coward. He knew he had to fight. Just as he was reaching his fence, he took a deep breath. He spun around and leaped forward back at the opponent, which surprised him. He headbutted him with all the strength he had, pushing him backwards and crashing him into a tree. The creature let out a small moan of pain. Rusty blinked slightly at then padded backwards, watching the tom grow still, his limbs going numb. Rusty kept his claws unsheathed, watching every movement. The gray shape fell onto the ground, gasping and panting. Sweat trickled down Rusty's face and tears still swelled on his eyelids but he blinked them away. His wounds stung, but he could deal with that. He focused his attention on the gray shape.

The gray shape shifted, his wide yellow eyes focusing on him for a moment, his head perking up and his ears flopping over his face. They stood up and they began to bound forward towards Rusty, a grin on their face as their features became illuminated by the moonlight, "Howdy kittypet! You fight well for a tame kitty, huh?" he tilted his head slightly.

Rusty snarled softly and batted a paw at his face, the gray creature soon jumped back, "Now, now, I ain't gonna attack ya again, if you where a ShadowClan cat, I would've given you real scratches. M'name is Graypaw of ThunderClan."

"I'm Rusty," he growled lowly, still wary of this feline, now that it had become obvious it wasn't a demon.

"You shouldn't be out here. If ShadowClan or a mean warrior had found you, you would've been ripped to shreds with no mercy. Haven't you heard about the four clans that live out here? Surely you must've in kits tales by your mother. Cats come wandering into ThunderClan territory all the time!" Graypaw flicked his paw over his ear after dampening it with a quick lick and rubbing it against his head to clean up a messy spot.

"Graypaw, who is this?" a low, louder voice erupted from behind.

Rusty spun around, his eyes wide as he watched two bulky shapes emerge from the shadows. One of them, emerging first, was a large, fluffy, and muscular tom. He had broad shoulders and fluffy fur. He had sculpted features and dark green eyes glinting in the dim light of the night. His coat was a golden-ginger tabby, bright and a strain to look at in the dull underbrush, truly an eyesore. The she-cat beside them wasn't any better, with silver-blue cat that shone in the moonlight, looking almost white and glowing even brighter than the golden tom. She had some muscle but was mostly lean and skinny with short, sleek fur that was quite beautiful, he had to admit. She had clear blue eyes that shone brightly like the stars and moon above. Both of them had a blank expression. The she-cat whipped her tail from side to side, appearing frustrated yet curious. The golden one's expression was hard to read with all his fluff covering his face.

"You know better than to be conversing with a measly kittypet Graypaw, you should know better," the golden tabby approached with his pupils narrowed, pressing his face close towards the smaller, gray cat.

Rusty winced slightly. He wasn't just something tiny and insignificant, he was a cat. His tail whisked from side to side, he crouched.

"You know, for a tame cat, you almost caught that mouse if Graypaw had not distracted you. You also fought him well," Graypaw chuckled softly at the silver-blue she-cat's words, not wanting to appear weak, "But tell me, what are you doing here," she growled softly.

"I-I just wanted to see what was out here, and maybe catch something..." Rusty trailed off slightly.

The silver-blue feline's fur rose along her spine. Her calm expression turned into one of rage. Rusty knew he had hit a bad spot because she stood up tall, puffing out her chest, "Foolish kittypet. You wouldn't know the struggle of hunting for yourself everyday, having cats die around you from starvation if you don't work hard enough. You always have a fresh food supply nearby from your foolish twolegs. You hunt for sport. We hunt for survival," the she-cat snarled.

Rusty gulped, was this the end for him? Oh no.


	4. Chapter 2

The dark underbrush highlighted the silver-blue she-cat's fur, her head was ducked low as she faced the ginger tabby tom. Her unsheathed claws glinted in the moonlight and clicked softly against the coarse dirt beneath. The fur along her spine rose as she slowly approached Rusty with a low growl rumbling in her throat. Graypaw averted his gaze and closed his eyes. The tall golden tabby simply watched with blank eyes. Rusty puffed out his chest and returned the snarl. He kicked back into the ground before leaping at the silver-blue she-cat. Graypaw let out a yowl of surprise as he saw his leader being tackled into the ground. Rusty raced his claw against her muzzle, spitting and snarling, trying to kick at her chest. However, the silver-blue she-cat pushed back almost effortlessly against him. Rusty let out a small yowl as he was pinned down to the ground, feeling exposed and helpless against the much stronger she-cat. He opened his eyes slowly to look at her once more and was puzzled to see a smirk on her face, "You are a peculiar kittypet, most would've ran by now. I would've given you some real wounds if you threatened our clan more by actual catching that mouse, and if I didn't see potential in you."

"I am no threat to your clan!" Rusty yowled, kicking back at the silver-blue she-cat, "let me go!" his mind spun, what did she mean by seeing potential in him.

The silver-blue she-cat's smirk faded. Her hackles raised once more and Rusty knew he had messed up, "You threaten our clan when you hunt our prey," her voice was low, her hot breath close to his ear as she crouched, claws sinking slightly into his fur where he was being pinned down, Rusty let out a low yelp. 

Rusty pushed back at her chest, trying to kick away, "What do you want from me, just let me leave. What do you mean by seeing potential?" he whined.

The silver-blue she-cat pulled away, her claws still grazing his chest and keeping him firmly planted on the ground "My name is Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, and this is Lionheart, a warrior of ThunderClan. That is Graypaw, an apprentice of ThunderClan training under Lionheart," her voice was cold as she faced the ginger tabby tom, "I see potential in you to become one of our apprentices. You were almost able to catch that mouse and you fought both me and Graypaw well."

Graypaw yowled, "But Bluestar! He has no warrior blood, he couldn't possibly become one of our warriors!"

Rusty's blood boiled at those words. He was capable, no matter if he was a 'kittypet' or not. His ears flattened against his head and he snarled softly at Graypaw. Bluestar let out a soft, sad sigh, "Warrior blood, too much of that has been spilled lately. If I am to be honest young one," her eyes were narrowed, commanding him to be silence as claws continued to sink slowly, not yet piercing the skin, which caused Rusty to go silent, "we are running low on warriors. We need strong cats like you. You may deny. It is only an offer and this is not something I give out lightly," Bluestar released the grip on the ginger tom.

Rusty scrambled to his paws, puffing out his chest, Bluestar continued, "It's not anything like your soft life as a kittypet, but it is more rewarding. You can have the thrill of the hunt and the fight, to see the beauty of our world and not being confined to the borders of your twolegs. You can taste fresh prey and live in honor. It's more real than that pathetic kittypet life," Bluestar sneered slightly, pacing around Rusty, as if she was examining every aspect of the tom.

"Why should I accept your offer?" he snarled, "you attacked me!"

"We were only defending our borders, and you where a trespaser, threatening our life," her ears flattened against her head.

Rusty averted his gaze, he knew Bluestar was right. He let out a soft sigh. He always wanted to enjoy the pleasures of the forest, to explore. But would this be the price he would have to pay for that life? Leaving his twolegs? He always felt trapped within his twoleg home, and they could always find another kitty to keep them company. Smudge had plenty of friends in twoleg place already. Surely it wouldn't be too much of a sacrifice for them. He looked down at his paws. The grass beneath him was lush and bright compared to the dry grass in his twoleg den. He relished the dewdrops itching at his paws and the gentle breeze ruffling through his fur. The scents of mice and other plants wafting through the forest and overwhelming his senses, practically taking him to another world. He looked at Graypaw, and then to Lionheart, and then to Bluestar. Bluestar, crestfallen, turned her head away, "Come on, Tigerclaw will be waiting for us back at camp, the battle tonight at sunningrocks should be over by now."

"Wait!" Rusty called out as Bluestar and the two others began to turn away, her ears perked up and her clear blue eyes wide, "I'd like to join you."

"Are you sure?" Bluestar blinked, "You do realize that you cannot have a paw in each world, you will have to give up your kittypet life entirely and the life you once knew. There is no going back now."

"Yes, but I have a request. I'd like to have one more night here to say goodbye to my friends, if that is not too much to ask," Rusty approached slowly, his head ducked low.

"Very well," Bluestar's tail shifted, kinking forward to gesture deeper into the forest, "I will send Lionheart and Whitestorm to fetch you by sunhigh, sharp. Do not be late."

Rusty's gaze narrowed, gulping, and then nodded. He had no idea what would await him next. Graypaw pressed nervously against Lionheart as they pushed through the underbrush. Rusty let out a soft sigh as he watched the cats disappeared into the darkness once more. Being left in the darkness once more. He could hear the distant call of his twolegs, beckoning him back home. He should enjoy his night while he can, for it would be the last night under a sturdy roof. Carefully, he hoisted himself up onto the fence and found himself pushing back through the kitty flap inside one last time.


	5. Chapter 3

“Rusty!” a familiar voice wailed in dismay, followed by heavy footsteps against a solid surface.

Rusty blinked sleep from his eyes, looking up upon the wrinkly, hairless face of his human companion. Rusty purred at the sight of her kind, warm dark brown eyes. So deep, it reminded him of the rich, fertile ground in the garden. Even if her eyes were squinted, they were still full of compassion. Her hair on top of her head was tied back with a green, frilly band that scrunched up around the hair, forming the bunch trailing behind her. She reached out a hand, although to scold him and Rusty gratefully nuzzled the back of it. Embracing her warmth against his cheek. Her touch filled his veins with love, knowing that they both cared and loved about each other. Looking back up at her, she had pulled away and began walking towards the pantry to retrieve his breakfast.

Rusty unsheathed his claws and scratched against the marble countertop, and he came tumbling to the ground with a soft thud after springing unceremoniously off of the edge. He knew his owner hated him sleeping on the counter for his ginger fur would get all over the surface, yet it was the nicest place to sleep. The cool surface beneath him alongside the moon watching over him, it was just as pleasant as the bed during daytime, hidden in the shadow of the counters. He maneuvered between his owner’s legs as she stood at the sink, filling his water bowl. Liquid sloshed around the metal pan, some falling down. He parted his maws, raising his head towards the falling liquid. Although it had never landed actually in his mouth yet, it was his duty to always keep his owner’s floor clean from water, even if it got on his face. Trailing beside his owner, he was surprised when a sudden chill struck his tongue. A droplet of water. A sudden feeling of pride filled the tom, and he meowed in delight. His owner smiled at him as she put down the water bowl. He trotted towards the water bowl and gratefully began his breakfast, as the sudden realization struck him that this was going to be his last with his human.

* * *

“We’re gonna cross paths again, right?” he meowed up at her. He had been talking to his owner all morning, about everything he loved about her and how nice this morning was. His owner chuckled, not seeming to understand him as usual as she stroked his cheek gently. She seemed slightly annoyed, he was being more talkative today, more than usual, from her perspective. His eyes filled with sorrow, pressing his hand against her outstretched palm. She stroked his cheek before standing back up once again, towering over the small tom, and focused her attention on the task at hand.

Hidden under a table by the tall, oak door, he pressed against the gently chipping, tacky colored wallpaper plastered onto the walls. It was a distasteful, tacky floral pattern that he had grown to hate, but a sense of nostalgia drew him to it at this time. He watched with his wide, olive colored eyes as his “twoleg,” as Graypaw called them, as she finished her routine. She opened the door together, unleashing a sudden breeze that struck Rusty off guard with its chill. She didn’t look down at him as he poked his head out from the table and watching them scurry down the concrete path towards their car before the door closed on him with another blast of air. He was left in the darkness, the click of the lock echoing through the house. The only light came from the other rooms and the opaque window above the oak slab that was the door, letting through dim golden rays.

Rusty shamefully slunk to the space beneath the staircase, pulling himself into the pitch black of the sharp shadows cast by it. Rearing up onto his hindlegs and pressing his back against the wall, he placed his paws onto his nape. He carefully curled his claws around the fabric next to the metal clasp. With a sudden jerk, he tried pulling it apart. Pain made his body shutter as his windpipe ached through the sudden motion. Rusty gasped, tears pricking his eyelids. Shaking his head, he reared back up and with about three or so more tugs, did the fabric tear. The clasp fell behind him with a soft thud as his furry body had stopped it at first. The rest of the collar, however, fell unceremoniously to the ground. The bell slammed into the ground first before the rest of the collar curled around it. Loud chimes echoed throughout the empty house.

A sense of freedom rushed the kitten. It was like fire running through his veins, giving him the strength to do this. He breathed in, in so far until his lungs couldn’t hold in the air. No longer was the piece of fabric constricting his neck, even if it was gentle. He sighed, after the euphoria faded, a sense of shame washed over him. It had been something so close to him, that showed that he was connected to his owners. But he knew it was necessary. It scared away everything with its soft chime. And he wasn’t going to be connected to his past life no longer.

There was no time to waste. The beams of golden light from the blurred window where waning, revealing the time. It was almost Sunhigh. Glancing down at the collar before him and the secure walls of the house around him, he carefully trotted towards the kitty flap.

Pushing the plastic gently, was he greeted with the warm spring air. It calmed his nerves as the smell of humidity and distant rain and sweet-smelling flowers filled his senses. He basked in the warmth of the sun as he crouched on the fence. His messy fur would always glisten in the light. Smudge had always said it made him look like a star.

“Rusty!” the black and white tom called.

Speak of the rat. As his thoughts were interrupted, he came crashing down to the ground. He sunk his claws into the soft ground beneath him. Smudge joined him with a soft thud.

“Sorry Rusty, come on,” Smudge held out a paw.

He huffed and looked away, standing up himself. He could see his friend looking at him with dismay. “Are you still mad at me? I wanted to apologize for last night, did anything happen?”

Rusty realized that now he was going to have to tell his friend that he was leaving. Oh no, how was he going to take this, “I—“

“I should’ve trusted you; you are a strong cat who can probably stand up to any of those savages—“

“Smudge, we need to talk,” Rusty cried, his whole-body stiffening as he placed a paw on his to quiet the talkative feline.

Smudge blinked in confusion, yet settled down, obeying his wishes. Rusty did not realize that he was shaking, almost crying, as he spoke slowly and quietly. The world around him seemed to quiet down, as if to listen to what he had to say. What Smudge would say. What if the cats coming to pick him up would listen? A shiver rushed down his spine and he winced.

“There’s something I need to tell you about last night,” Rusty sat down, curling his tail gently over his paws, “I encountered the, well, savages you were talking about. And y’know, they weren’t so bad. I was attacked but,” Rusty paused, expecting Smudge to intervene, yet he was just looking at him with shock, “…he apologized, and I was offered a place in their clan,” after a few awkward moments, Rusty’s mind clicked, “oh! You’re allowed to speak now.”

“You did what!” Smudge proclaimed, “What did you say! They attacked you, they are savages! I told you! I. Told. You.”

Rusty glanced away, he was worried about if the cats who had come to pick him up where here, especially now, and hearing Smudge’s accusatory words towards them. Rusty sunk his claws into the ground, trying to connect himself to reality, to release his worries as he spoke, “I said yes. Something about it, it spoke to me. The freedom, the opportunity, it was so appealing, and yes, I am being serious. And I am going today.”

“But why?” Smudge didn’t even hide the sobs choking at his voice, tears rolling down his cheeks.

He watched as his friend’s body convulsed as sobs rolled down his cheeks. Muttering please and apologizing for things he did as if he was the thing that might’ve caused him to go away. Rusty’s heart panged, it felt as if it was being pulled in two different directions. His ambitions and his family. Smudge cried, “What about me? What about your mother and Princess?”

“Do not bring my family into this!” Rusty hissed, Smudge quickly jumped back in surprise, “You know I love them and I love you, but not everything I do is gonna be for them, I need to follow my dreams too, besides,” he approached Smudge, but before he could press a paw onto his shoulder, the bicolored tom ran away, hopping over the fence in a swift motion.

Rusty sat back down, staying in his place as he looked down at the ground. He tucked his head between his paws and letting his own sorrows release as shame began to wash over him. His cries echoed through the empty forest. With a ruffle of a thicket, a soft tail wrapped around him. Rusty looked up in confusion, his vision clouded with tears. Seeing the vague shape of the golden tabby tom, he pressed into his soft, thick fur.

“You’re okay, you are safe here, I promise,” the golden tom chided softly, pressing a paw against his back and pulling him into his warm embrace as he continued to sob into his mane of fur.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, releasing all of his worries and fears about all of this and Lionheart listening, did he speak up. His voice was soft, “I can understand why you are worried, and leaving behind everything you know can be scary, and you can still turn back if you want too. But the unknown can be amazing. Every day can be an adventure if you try hard enough, exploring something new and seeking thrills is a joy only those free mentally, not bound by some owner restricting your life and lifestyle, can enjoy it. It is a life not for all, but I see that spark in your eyes. You are strong and creative. I saw how you fought; you are something special Rusty. And I am so excited to work with you,” he purred softly, “Graypaw is waiting at camp for you, so is Bluestar.”

Rusty wiped the tears from his eyes, looking up hopefully at Lionheart, trying hard to not cry again, this time of joy, “Do you really mean that?”

“A warrior’s promise,” Lionheart nodded, “and I’m sure Whitestorm will see it too, I brought another cat to help welcome you to the clan.”

A sleek-furred white tom emerged from the vegetation. His golden eyes shimmered in the light. The copper undertones made them look like fire. He looked so strong with muscles rippling beneath his coat. His ears and tail were tufted. His bright pink nose was kind of cute, a weird combination, but he thought it suited him as he began to speak, his voice’s timbre silky yet calming, “Hello Rusty, my name is Whitestorm. I am one of the trusted warriors of ThunderClan, it’s so nice to meet you,” he crouched down, extended a paw to Rusty who was still crouching on the soil.

Rusty placed his paw on his and Whitestorm helped him up. Rusty shook out his tangled fur and brushed down a few mats before looking back up at the two toms, who looked down at him with gentle gazes. “Are we ready to go?” Lionheart mewed.

Rusty nodded, grinning with excitement. Whitestorm purred and chuckled softly, “I’ll take that as a yes, then the clan is waiting for you!”


End file.
